One Direction Harry Styles Romance
by 0331
Summary: Lia Luxworth, a young Holllywood starlet, falls in love with superstar Harry Styles.


As the door to the white Maserati Spider Stretch Limo opened, I placed my Christian Loubiton clad foot onto what was the infamous red carpet. As soon as my face came into view and the door closed behind me, I suddenly took notice of the thousands of photographers swarming me and the car.  
"Lia! Lia! Over here baby!"

"Lia, you look fab-YOU-lous! Just who are you wearing tonight?"

"Turn around darling, look at the cameras!"

I cautiously spun around, now facing the paparazzi, and flashed them a dazzling white smile while I was waiting for my best friend Ellie to get out of the limo. She had been my best friend for years, so of course I invited her as my date to the biggest event of my life. It's not like I had a boyfriend anyway - I'm pretty much forever alone. As we made our way down the lush velvet carpet, striking silly but Hollywood poses, we smiled and danced our way down to the entrance. Right before the doors was the host, Miranda, from Vanity Fair. She must have been a reporter too, since she flagged us over and had her own camera crew. We strut calmly over, taking full notice of what was happening around us. Jennifer Lawrence and Josh Hutcherson had just gotten out of a limo, and Justin Bieber with his lovely date Selena Gomez followed close behind. In front of me, a slightly upset looking Haley Stienfeld walked into the party, slamming the doors behind her, clicking her heels with a bit of rage.

"Uh-oh, somebody's making headlines tomorrow," whispered Ellie.

She was right, the littlest things could make huge fabricated stories in the tabloids. When we reached Miranda, the teeny red light flicked on the monster video camera the crew had, signaling we were on live television.

"Ohmigawd, Lia you look absoluuuutely stunning tonight!" She gushed, with a heavy accent on the 'lute.'

"Thanks a buuuunch, Miranda!" I replied as happily, copying her accentuation best as I could without coming off as forced or fake.

"Tell us - who are you wearing tonight?" she asked.

It kind of concerned me how genuinely interested she looked about which designer I was wearing, it was just a dress. But I played it off like any other a-list model would.

"This?" I asked cluelessly, pointing at the light pink frock that was wrapped perfectly around my body. "Alexander McQueen. Its custom made, we designed it together! He's actually thinking about putting this into his Spring 2013 collection, but until then this a one of a kind sneak peak!" I gushed. Miranda nodded, as if she approved my design.

"Gorgeous! And who's this you brought with you?" she asked, looking toward Ellie.

"Oh that's Ellie! We've been best friends ever since we worked on the Victoria Secret Fashion Show together," I replied calmly. Miranda once again was overly intrigued.

"Ah-maze-ing," she gasped breathlessly. Apparently having a best friend was big news in Hollywood. Yet she continued on.

"Anyway, here's a question we've aaaaall been dying to ask. Thoughts on One Direction? You know, the beauuuuuuutiful British boys," she added.

"One Direction?" I couldn't contain my excitement. "I love them. They're all so talented, they're voices are gold," I replied smoothly.

"And you're single right?" Miranda pressed on. "Because One Direction is going to be here tonight. And rumor has it that Harry has a thing for you! I mean, how lucky are you, Harry Styles thinks you're gorgeous!" Miranda squeaked.

"Really? He's pretty gorgeous himself," I replied as nonchalantly as possible. Miranda giggled, nodding. Inside, my heart was beating faster than the music coming from the door to the party on my left. _Calm down, Lia. Its just Hollywood gossip. You know, reporters trying to make a big deal out of nothing._ Miranda must have been pleased with my answers, because she signaled the camera off. As soon as the red dot disappeared, Miranda turned back to me.

"Fantastic to finally meet you," she said, this time genuinely smiling. "You're even more gorgeous in person, truly. I'm Miranda McCayne, hosting tonight's Vanity Fair after party. Nice talking to you, and have fun! Good luck with Harry!"

"Thank you! It's a pleasure to meet you too," I politely replied. She smiled once more before dashing off into the general direction of Tom Cruise. Huh, maybe Hollywood producers weren't really that fake after all. As I looked up, I noticed an usher opening the door opening to my left, gesturing us inside.

"Let's go, Lia! Let's get this party started!" yelled Ellie, excited over the now deafening music. I grabbed her arm and headed into the official party, and as I clicked my designer heels inside, I was still thinking about what Miranda had said.

* * *

Ch. 2

A loud beat from the DJ thundered through the beautiful Italian tiled floors. I was careful to avoid the rushing waiters, knowing it would not be good publicity if one fell on my account. On the other hand, this party was packed with definite A-list stars. Miley Cirus and her date Liam Hemsworth (rumor has it they're not just dates, but a couple now too!) talking sweetly with professional looking producers. Angelina Jolie chatted with long time friend Beyonce Knowles, with Jay-Z holding the adorable Blue Ivy off to their right. Ahead of us, people of incredible fame and inspiration danced with they're equally stunning dates. Tom Cruise, Taylor Swift, Kristen Stewart, Robert Patinson, and many others were in my view. Just as I spotted a vacant place to sit, a waitress rushed over to Ellie and I, shoving champagne flutes into our hands. I lept back, since the champagne almost splashed onto my dress, now occupying the tile below me. The waitress didn't notice and hurried along. Behind me, Simon Cowell noticed me standing near.

"Lia! Lia! Wow, you look flawless tonight. Long time no see!" He gushed. I had known Simon ever since I entered stardom. He was just an old friend, and most people still know him as the bitter American Idol Judge. But once again, as a product of fame always is, he was completely different in person. In reality he was much more caring and kind than he was on his newest project, British X-factor. Ever since I had gotten a 2-year $10.5 million dollar deal with Victoria Secret, my life had been pretty much sold. They could tell me where I went, what I wore, and who I saw. That's why my friendship with Simon had grown so far apart, but it's also how me and Ellie met. We had been pushed closer and closer at the Show until we had been inseparable. Everyone expected that when my deal with Victoria Secret ended, me and Ellie would both sign with different companies and fall apart. But that didn't happen, I ended with deals with Louis Vutton, Gucci, Alexander McQueen and Prada. Even though I can never repay VS for starting off my career, they were so controlling. With my new deals, I could even sign with other companies as long as I made it to my shoots with flawless attendance. That's how I'm here with Simon, since now I basically can do what I please.  
"Simon! How I've missed you! Wow, last time we talked, I believe it was over the decision of signing One Direction," I replied as calmly as I could.  
"Ah yes, the boys. So glad I went through with it. They're doing absolutely fantastic everywhere they go!" he boasted proudly of his most recent success.  
"I knew they would Simon. With their voices, looks, and of course your guidance, they're guaranteed to fame!" I assured him. Simon looked proud. Then, he leaned into my ear and began whispering.  
"Listen, don't hint to the boys I told you this, but as a friend of mine I can't help but tell. You should know that the boys adore you. Yes, yes, I know what you're thinking. What teenage boy doesn't fantasize about a model? Especially a Victoria's Secret model. But really, I've walked in on Harry watching more than just typical half-naked photo shoots. He's been watching you're interviews too, studying up on the marvelous Lia Luxworth." I smiled, hoping it was true. However, Simon took this to be more of a look of concern.

"No, Lia, he's not stalking you! I know this sounds weird but really, give the boy a chance! Love comes in many ways." He said the last part in a normal tone if not louder, while looking over my shoulder. Then, he smiled encouragingly at me, and then once again past my shoulder. I took notice of this, and turned around. Simon's message couldn't have been more obvious. As my brain halted and my body turned stiff, I was looking into the warm eyes of Harry himself.

* * *

Ch. 3

"Oh, uhm, hi, I..." I stammered.

"Hey there, Lia," said Harry unnerved. "I see you've been talking to Simon, he says you're a good influence, good friend, good everything. He adores you," announced Harry. Oh my god, his voice. His accent calmed me down, after all, I had been listening to it every night through my ipod on replay.

"We're good friends, I've known him for quite some time," I managed to say, releasing the tension in my body. I began to calm down a little more. Simon Cowell, an old friend, was someone I could talk about without getting choked up. Harry laughed.

"I guess I just can't compete with his history then?" He asked jokingly. We laughed and any fear or stress I had felt before was gone. There was something about him. He had this way to him, something that seemed like we were old friends.

"Well, you can try," I replied without missing a beat. Harry picked up my tone and knew where I was going.

"I was wondering...would you care to dance?" A nervous smile crept upon his perfect lips.

"Sure, lead the way," I replied in a rush. My heart was beating a little faster. I hadn't felt this way for a while now, but it happened so quickly with Harry. I'm used to being confident, proud of myself, and frankly I'm used to being the best. I know that comes off as rude, but being a model takes not just body but mindset, too. After 2 years of being on top and carrying myself like I was, my walls were breaking down. How long ago was it when I felt nervous in front of anyone? I never got nervous in front of a huge crowd of people and photographers all looking at me in Victoria's Secret underwear. But now one person changed all that, and he was Harry.  
I almost forgot where I was, I was in such a distant mood. That lasted approximately 30 seconds, until Harry slipped his hand into mine and led me to the dance floor just as a slow song came on. I wrapped my arms around his neck just as he put his hands on my waist. We stayed like that for a while, almost complete strangers, yet we both knew how the other felt. Surprisingly, it wasn't the least bit awkward. When the song ended, he pulled one hand off my hips but the other arm stayed fixated around my waist. My hands slipped off his neck and I looked up and him and smiled.

He returned the look and asked, "Would you care to go somewhere private? I'm almost positive the paparazzi over there are going to jump us any second." I laughed, and agreed.

"Alright, besides, the music's louder now, and I want to get to know you better, but no way with this noise!" I added a little hesitantly.

"You read my mind," he whispered in a deep voice directly into my ear as he lead me towards a door near the end of the wall. We slipped silently through the door into a small room, which looked like it could have been used as a dressing room on previous occasions. I sat down on a tacky pink couch at the end of the room. It was an ugly couch, but I liked the color.

"This may come off as strange but this is my favorite shade of pink," blushed Harry.

"Really? Me too," I replied.

"The other boys always poke fun at me for it," he said. "Apparently, boys aren't supposed to like pink. Trust me, I'm sorry I missed that childhood memo!" We laughed, and the tension eased. He asked me how America was, and I told him everything. Over here, in England, everything was so different. I was on an extended vacation, under the circumstances that I would do a few shoots in London and travel to Paris for a little bit. He told me about growing up here, about his friends, and all about his life up to now with the boys. He told me all the inside details about what it's like to live with 4 other musically talented boys. Everything was so interesting, and time flew by. We didn't notice it was around 3:00 am, and the party was bound to have emptied out by now. As we reached the door, however, it seemed to still be in full swing. Under further scrutiny, we realized that the majority had left and quite a few drunk stragglers remained. I found Ellie passed out drunk on a table, and struggled to wake her. Finally she gained consciousness but kept saying something about a hangover. I got her to the car with Harry's help. Once inside, I rolled down the window and Harry was still standing there rather awkwardly for the first time all night.  
"Well, as much as I wish this could've lasted a little longer, I guess it's time to go," he said as a frown appeared to take the shape of his face. My heart felt a little heavy in my chest as a realized I might not see him for a long time. He had a band to tour with and I had worldwide photo shoots to be at. He smiled, reassuringly.  
"We can find a way to see each other again, I'm sure," he looked more optimistic now.  
"Hey, I never asked what hotel you were staying at," I said. A glimmer of hope shed light on the situation.  
"The Waldorf Hilton," he replied. "I'm staying for 2 weeks. And where are you guys staying?" he asked, nodding towards Ellie. A smile couldn't hold back as I felt it creep across my face.

"Oh, none other than the Waldorf Hilton," I replied.

"This is going to be easier than I thought, and I'm glad," he joked, but then a more serious look vacated his usually light hearted features.

"I guess I should go check up on the boys, they're probably not at the hotel, so I'll be back late." He leaned over the car and poked his head through the window.  
"Sweet dreams," he whispered into my ear. He pecked me on the forehead as a good night kiss, and I loved the way he lingered. As soon as his lips touched my skin, a burst a joy spread tingling through every part of my body.  
"You...too," I managed. He smiled and leaned back out the window. He signaled to the driver, and he began speeding away. When we turned around the corner, I slid down into my seat. I just kissed Harry. Harry Styles, to be exact. Over a million girls would have killed for what we just shared in one night. I had to get my thoughts straight, but as soon as I closed my eyes to think, sleep crept in on me and carried me away into a blissful dream of love.

* * *

Ch. 4

"Lia! Lia! Please wake up! I have no clue what happened last night, but why on earth did HARRY STYLES leave a message for you at the front desk? You didn't tell him where were staying right? We could be killed!" Ellie shouted all this at me while running towards my bed. This was typical Ellie, overreacting once again.

"Yes Ellie, international pop star Harry Styles it out to kill the girl he fancies and her friend," I mumbled through the sheets. Ellie seemed to have calmed down now that I was awake and responsive.  
"The girl he...fancies?" Ellie was surprised.  
"Really? You don't remember last night at all?" I asked. Surely she had some recollection of what had happened.  
"Honestly no. I remember walking away on my own when you and Simon had began to talk when a cute guy offered me a shot. That's pretty much where I had lost it," she responded with a laugh.  
"Ellie! This isn't funny! You could get in so much trouble, and you know how alcohol affects your body. Versace is going to kill you, if the tabloids haven't already!" Ellie did this all the time, she would run off with some boy and then not remember anything. Half of her life was on google anyway, the newspapers would find out what happened to her before even she was sure herself.  
"The tabloids? Me? Really Lia, take a look for yourself." She through a bundle of newspapers at me and I gathered enough energy to lift my head off the pillow. The headlines screamed out, "Lia Luxworth has that One Thing." A huge blown up picture of me and Harry slow dancing was dominating the front page.  
"No, no, no!" Frustration tore through my confused but agitated head.

"I've known him for one night, I don't have anything he wants! What if he's angry? What if he doesn't want to see me again?" I buried my head into the pillows with shame. Tabloids can easily tear apart a relationship. I saw it happen almost everyday, but I never thought it would happen to me.  
"Mad at you? Lia, the boys in looooove with you!" Ellie gushed, pronouncing love like a foreign word.

"No, he isn't. I don't care anyway!" I shouted at her. My walls once again stood between me and a boy, as they built themselves up to prevent humiliation. Instantly I took it back, wishing I just could stay in bed a little while longer. Ellie knew me well, she knew I didn't mean to yell. She sat down gingerly on the bed next me, and smoothed my hair back.  
"If you don't believe me, okay. At least read the note he left you this morning. As I went downstairs to find asprin - my head's still killing me - the attendant gave it to me." She handed over a light pink envelope.  
"Wow, pink just like your favorite color. Obviously this is love," joked Ellie.  
"Its his favorite color too!" I responded, cracking us both up. I tore the seam open, and lifted the flap. I carefully pulled out a neatly folded piece of paper. On the inside, in scribbled handwriting, read:  
Lia-  
Wow, last night was really fun, honestly. I'm sorry I had to leave and I couldn't ride back with you to the hotel, but I asked Liam, the only responsible one here, to make sure you got to your room safely. You had fallen asleep so he carried you up to your room and left the rest to Ellie. Anyway, just wanted to ask if you wanted to go for lunch? I get out at 1, so meet me at the lobby!  
Love, Harry xxx :)  
"Omg he signed it using love! And 3 kisses? AND A SMILEY FACE? Wow, Lia, you must have that One Thing!" Ellie was kidding, but I didn't laugh. It was already 12, and had one hour to get ready for my first official 'date' with Harry. I jumped up and ran into the shower. I couldn't wait to see Harry again!

CH. 4

Ding-dong. The doorbell to the hotel suite rang, and I rushed downstairs slipping my left flat onto my foot. As I reached the door and turn the knob, an overwhelming scent of roses reached my nose before the gigantic sight of them did. Peeking out from behind the roses must have been the cutest face I had ever seen. Harry's green eyes were peeping nervously around the side of the bouquet.

"Lia! Hey, I know I'm early and asked you to meet in the lobby, but the paparazzi came and I needed to run. I hope you don't mind." He added the last part shyly.

"No, of course not! Just let me grab my bag and we can go. Wait here," I said, pointing to the couch. I flew up the stairs just as Ellie was walking down with a bag or chips.

"Lover boy's here, huh," she inquired suspiciously. "Yes...why?" I asked.

"Hmmm. Oh, just curious. Looking out for you, ya know." her lips curled into a mischievious smile. "He's on the couch, I'll bet."

"Ellie! Don't talk to him! I said I'd be right back," I shot her one last warning look before scampering up the rest of the stairs two at a time. When I reached my door, I heard a man's voice giggle down stairs. Oh, no. Ellie must be talking to him, but what does she have to say? He's my date after all, and she isn't my mother by a long shot. Then again, Harry does like older women...

Ugh, I need to stop thinking about that. I'm 18, he's 18. Just because his ex, Caroline Flack, was 32 doesn't mean I don't qualify as a suitable girlfriend. Sometimes I just over think things through. I shook the thought out of my head and headed for the dresser, where my phone had been. A post it note had replaced it, reading, "Lia, want your phone? Look in the bathroom!" Ellie. It must be one of her little games, probably stalling for time. I considering shouting at her down the stairs, but that wouldn't make a good impression on Harry. I ran over the the bathroom, only to find it locked. Great, I thought. Just then an orange post it note caught my eye on the floor, having fallen off of the door. "Lia, just kidding! Check the trash can babe!" Oh my god, I could kill her. Tripping over the various items on the floor, I reached my trash can. Inside I found another post it note, blue this time, folded up inside. "Lia, oh you're so gullible. Check under your pillow, if it's not there then God knows where it is." I flung my pillow to the wall, hearing a loud thud as it hit the floor. My phone wasn't resting under the pillow where it should be, but instead was lying on the floor taped to the bottom of the pillow. I seriously needed a talk with this girl later.

I grabbed the thankfully unharmed phone and threw it into my new Mui-Mui bag, which I tossed over my shoulder. I ran down the stairs, only to find Harry alone on the couch, roseless.

"Where's Ellie?" I asked, hoping he had a clue.

"She's over in your kitchen. She volunteered to put your roses in a vase for you. all 99 to be exact," he answered.

"I VOLUNTEER, I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!" shouted Ellie from the kitchen. Harry looked at me, and we both burst into laughter from her Hunger Games quote.

"Oh, sure you did, Ellie," I responded, forgiving here for her little game. After all, she was probably just telling Harry to watch out, not break my heart, and not play games with my heart. She took it upon herself to play mommy when boys seemed to drop by, for dates or not. Harry kissed the top of my hand and led me out the door.I smiled, my heart racing at his touch.

"Ellie! I have my phone, THANK YOU VERY MUCH. Call me if you need anything!" I playfully shouted into the general direction of the kitchen.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll call you."

"Good. See ya!" I waved, even though she couldn't see me. Harry noticed and looked at me funny. Oh god, why was I such a klutz?

"I thought we might go to the La Vie en Rose, it's a small cafe in downtown London," Harry suggested.

"Sure, that sounds great. Ellie and I stopped by last weekend. The food's great."

"I know, right? Niall loves their soups." Harry added.

"Oh, Niall. Right, he eats everything." I thought out loud. Harry glanced over at me, and a smile spread across his face.

"So, you're a Directioner? I wouldn't have guessed," Harry asked.

"You could say that...I've been routing for you boys since the 2010 X-Factor. I even persuaded Simon to give you that record deal," I said awkwardly, adding the last part for confidence.

"Ahh Simon. Good old Uncle Si. Yes, he did mention your help with the contract."

I nodded. "Yeah, we're good friends. I'm glad you have him to look up to."

Harry smiled. "As if. He's never really around. He only comes to the parties, only the good ones though. Even then he mingles with the crowd. However, he does find time to yell at Lou for his pranks."

"Ahh. Larry Stylinson. What was the story behind that?" I asked with a flirtatious tone.

"Hmmm...we're friends. Very...close...friends, might I add. It's different with Louis, he's a very..erm, touchy guy. Nothing more. If it was, why would I be standing next to a beautiful girl, holding her hand?" Harry glanced down at our intertwined fingers just as I did. I almost went dizzy. Hm, why am I so nervous? I ate breakfast this morning, so surely it was butterflies that occupied my stomach, not hunger. I looked back into his eyes and smiled like I had a million times before. But this time, the smile meant something more.


End file.
